


Little Birds Make Good Company

by Lunaandtwilight07



Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin catches Regina talking to someone unexpected. ❤️
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Inspired By Outlaw Queen





	Little Birds Make Good Company

Robin was meant to be meeting Regina in the park, they had a cute little date all planned out, starting with a walk through the forest and then ending up at Any Given Sundae. Emma was looking after the kids for them, giving them a day to just enjoy each other's company, they hadn't had many days to just do something on their own.

He walked along the water's edge, bundled up in his green coat and scarf, the autumnal leaves were on the trees and the ground spreading their golden colours all around. He hummed to himself happily, he loved this time of year, seeing the leaves turn never failed to make him feel peaceful.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of Regina, she was standing by a tree with her back to him, her red scarf and dark hair blowing in the soft breeze. She had a little bobble hat on the top of her head and he couldn't help but find it adorable, though she would hate to hear him call her that.

He didn't call out to her right away, instead, he opted to walk closer, it was only when he was a few feet from her that he realised she was talking. At first, he thought she might have been on the phone, but she didn't have it up to her ear so he ruled that idea out. He grinned, figuring that she must be talking to herself, he had never heard her do that before, she was the type of person who normally went through things in her head, she often retreated into her own mind.

"You really are beautiful, you know."

Weird and a little narcissistic, but okay. He just stood there for a moment watching her, a bit confused as to what she was going on about.

"Look at you, I can't believe you've come to me and I don't even have anything to give to you."

He stepped a little closer again and that was when he saw a little bird perched on her finger and not just any bird, a Robin with its chest painted a customary red. He was stunned, to say the least, if Regina didn't talk to herself out loud then she certainly didn't talk to woodland creatures, it just did not happen.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?"

She jumped a little causing the bird to levitate from her hand for a moment before returning to its spot. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she scoffed, carefully putting the bird on a nearby branch, murmuring something to it under her breath before straightening her dress and turning to look at him. "How long were you standing there?" she asked accusingly, her eyes narrowed.

"Long enough to see you talking to that robin," he chuckled as she came to join him and they started on their walk, continuing to follow the track around the lake. "I know we had found out that the Evil Queen has a soft spot for children, but I didn't have you pegged as the type that talked to small birds."

"Stop it," she grumbled, taking his arm and tucking her own around it. "It landed on me and I… it was nice."

"Just wait until Snow finds out about this."

"Don't you dare," she snapped, holding up her finger in warning as she stopped walking. "That woman does not need to know about this."

Robin simply grinned at her before stealing a quick kiss from her lips and wrapping her up in his arms, "I guess it can stay between the two of us, I'll keep it to hold over you."

"You really are asking to go for a swim in the lake aren't you."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Really though, no one needs to know about it. Please," she groaned.

"Of course your majesty, wouldn't want to ruin your badass reputation by letting this get out."

"If you tell anyone, I might just have to let slip about how much you love to use the jacuzzi tub at my place, especially with a nice bath bomb."

"Oh, you mistake that for something I'm ashamed of, that bath is like heaven."

Regina sniggered and rolled her eyes playfully, he couldn't resist leaning in and pressing his lips to her cheek, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me milady." He held her close and basked in the knowledge of just how soft his girlfriend really was behind her hard exterior, it was a side that he had the honour of getting to see and it only made him love her more. 


End file.
